


A Day in the Life of LEONARDO!

by TMNTLovingLeo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTLovingLeo/pseuds/TMNTLovingLeo
Summary: One-ShotRated T for language and panic attack.





	A Day in the Life of LEONARDO!

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot
> 
> Rated T for language and panic attack.

Leo yawned as he woke up. He stretched his arms and shook his head, shaking off the drug of sleep. He looked at his clock. 5 AM. An hour and a half before training began. He grabbed his meditation mat and candles and his gear, plus his katanas and other weapons.

He dragged all these to the dojo and put on his ear, then put his katanas in their sheathes next to him. He sat on his meditation mat and lit the candle, then meditated. He kept this up for about 15 minutes, then took his katanas out and started doing a complicated kata. He swiped his katana to the side and flipped, then spin kicked, and twirled around very fast. This would incapacitate and quite possible decapitate a number of opponents. He halted when he heard his T-Phone ringing in his room.

 _'Dammit! I hope no one wakes up!'_ he thought frantically as he dashed to his room, leaving his katanas and mat and candle in the dojo. He grabbed his T-Phone from its charger and answered it, making a mental note to himself to turn it down after he took this call.

"Hi, April. What can I do you for?" he asked, out of breath.

_"... Are you OK? You sound out of breath, tired, I dunno. Oh my gosh, did I wake you? I'm sorry!"_

"It's fine, Ape. I just forgot to turn down the volume on my ringtone and I was in the dojo. Wha'cha need?"

_"I know this sounds stupid, but I forgot to grab my tessen off the rooftop last night after patrol when the Foot Bots."_

Leo rubbed his bruised plastron, a reminder of the previous night's fight. "You need me to grab it for you?"

_"Yeah. My dad grounded me for coming home so beat up."_

"OK, Ape. I'll be at your apartment in 20."

_"Thanks! I owe you big time!"_

"It's nothing. Really," the leader said, blushing as he hung up.

He put his T-Phone in his belt, then silently made his way to the turnstiles...

"Where are you going, Leo?"

Leo groaned silently and turned to the naked Raph. "I'm uh, getting something for April. She says she left her tessen on the rooftop last night and I have to give it to her in 20 minutes because I said I would."

"What ever happened to not going anywhere by ourselves without telling someone?" the hothead asked, crossing his arms, obviously in a bad mood. Wait...

Leo could practically taste the liquor coming from Raphael's breath.

_'Ah. He's hungover.'_

"I'll be right back."

Raph glared at him, hiccuping. "I'm not done with you," he said as Leo left.

* * *

Leo sighed as he got away from Raph. He was going to get a major lashing later. Either from Splinter or Raph, but he could get out of Raph's, so that was quite preferable.

Well, maybe not get out of Raph's lashing, but he could beat the shit out of Raph.

He searched around the rooftop and finally found the dirty tessen partially under a vent. How it'd gotten there, he would probably never know. He grabbed the tessen, put it in his belt, and started to make his way to April's apartment. Halfway there, though, he heard something and immediately turned around, unsheathing his katanas.

A dozen Foot Bots surrounded him.

"Of course. When I'm tired."

The leader stood there as they circled him, and then, a mistake on their part, they all went at him at the same time. Leo smiled and did the same move he'd done earlier, spinning around and cutting them all in half. He smiled and was about to be on his way, when he heard something. He groaned as he turned around to face Tiger Claw.

"Why are you up so early?" the leader asked as their weapons clashed.

"I should ask you the same," the tiger replied as he tried to sweep Leo's legs out from under him, but failing.

"Just doing a favor for a friend," Leo said, trying not to give away too much information while also satisfying Tiger Claw's curiosity.

Leo kicked TC in the leg, and then in the crotch, causing the tiger to mew weakly in pain as Leo threw some knock-out powder at TC, causing the in-pain tiger to pass out, eyes red.

Leo sheathed his katana and waved the powder away from his face as he started to make his way to April's apartment again.

When he arrived there, April looked him over carefully. "You got in a fight."

"Wh-Whaaat? No..." Leo said, trailing off as he rubbed the back of his neck. He took the tessen out of his belt and handed it to his friend.

"Yes, you did. You smell like Tiger Claw and you're twitching like you guys always do after fighting the Foot Bots."

"It's not my fault that we didn't really have much experience with tech when we were younger!" Leo retorted, and April smirked in satisfaction at the sort-of admission.

"Anyway, thanks for getting my tessen back!" the redhead said, changing the subject. Her face then lit up. "Oh, yeah, stay here for one second while I get something."

Leo sat down on the fire escape, and April giggled as she left the windowsill. Leo looked at his twitching finger and figured a spark or two had landed on him.

When April came back, she was holding a tanto. Leo immediately recognized it as the one he'd been looking for last night and smiled. "Thanks, Ape."

"It's funny, how I picked up your weapon, but then forgot my own."

_"April? Is someone out there?"_

"Uh-oh. It's my dad. He'll kill me if he sees you here. Sorry."

"It's fine, April. Bye."

April smiled and waved as Leo left, jumping down the fire escape and hiding under it just as Mr. O'Neil ushered April back inside.

Leo went into the sewers and started running through the tunnels. He looked the katana over and then sheathed it in his belt.

When the leader got back to the Lair, Raph was where he'd previously been standing, except he'd brushed his teeth and was fully dressed in his mask, belt, and pads, along with his sais in his belt.

Leo rolled his eyes. "You want some aspirin?"

" _No!_ "

"Well, then, what the heck do you want?"

"...I dunno."

"OK, how about I tell Splinter to let you skip training so you can sleep off all that liquor you drank last night? Will you leave me alone then?"

"No."

"Too bad. Splinter!" Leo called, walking past Raphael. Splinter walked out of the dojo.

"Yes, my son?"

"If I do 10 extra flips, can Raphael skip training?"

"Hmm. Why?"

Leo whispered something in Splinter's ear, and Splinter nodded. "Very well. Just make sure he does not break anything like last time."

Leo smiled and bowed, then went back to Raph, who crossed his arms. Leo grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. Raph beat on his shell, but Leo pretended not to notice as he took Raph to his room and locked him in there. Raph pounded on the door for a minute before sighing angrily and stalking to his bed, and Leo heard loud snoring not long after.

Leo knocked on Donnie and Mikey's doors. "Training in half an hour! Get up!"

He heard 2 groans and nodded in satisfaction, grabbing a bowl of cereal in the kitchen and watching it in front of the the TV, where  _Space Heroes_ was on.

_"Captain Ryan! They are going to us blow up in two seconds if we don't-"_

_SLAP!_

_"Thank you, Captain."_

_"There is no need for worry! They have to get through me before they blow us up!"_

Leo took a bite out of his cereal. "What a hero."

(A/N: I know, bad example, but I didn't want to copy a scene from the show)

Donnie came out and sat next to him, a cup of coffee in his hand and a piece of toast in another. Mikey joined them a few seconds later, a can of soda in hand. Leo flipped the channel to  _Crognard_  before Donnie could go all 'science' on his favorite show. Donnie shrugged and took a sip from his coffee, finishing it off. He finished his toast and went to the kitchen to put his cup in the sink.

Leo turned off the TV after  _Crognard_  was over and they all went to the training room. Splinter came from his room just when they all were kneeling, heads bowed. Leo smiled to himself.

 _'These guys don't stand a chance in sparring,'_ he thought as Splinter started talking.

"Today, since Raphael is not present, we will do 3 review katas and then sparring. First it will be me against Leonardo, and Donatello against Michelangelo, and then each winner will face each other."

Leo's eyes widened, and Mikey nudged him subtly with a grin. Leo growled at him.

Splinter signaled them to get in their positions and they all did so, Leo with a grim expression on his face.

"Spinning dragon punch!"

"Kia!" the 3 turtles yelled as they did the kata.

"Again!"

"Kia!"

"Left back-hand block!"

"KIA!"

"Again!"

"Kia!"

Leo rolled his eyes inwardly.  _'This is something we learned when we were 7,'_  he thought.

"Right spinning back-kick!"

"Kia!"

"Again!"

"KIA!"

"Once more!"

"KIA!"

"Enough."

Leo stretched his arms out as his brothers fell to the floor. The leader stood over them.

"C'mon. We learned those old things when we were 7!"

"But, Leonardo, you could not figure them out when you were 7 until I helped you," Splinter reminded him. Leo blushed madly under his mask as he helped his brothers up.

_'Yeah, yeah, I remember, Splinter. I tired myself to exhaustion until you noticed that I needed help.'_

"Alright, my sons. Time for sparring."

Leo groaned inwardly and stood against Splinter. Donnie and Mikey smiled at each other weakly, nodding in a 'whoever wins wins' way.

"Hajime!"

Leo unsheathed his katana and waited for Splinter to attack. Splinter breathed in and out noticeably, then charged. Leo dodged out of the way of his teacher's cane.

Leo slashed his katana at Splinter's neck, but the ninja master dodged. The old rat swept Leo's legs out from under him, but Leo retaliated with a kick to the stomach after sheathing his swords. Splinter grunted and Leo took the opportunity to sweep his legs out from under him. Splinter wasn't done yet, though.

The old master extended his cane into a chain and shot one end at Leo, but the young ninja dodged out of the way with just his plastron, causing his body to bend a little bit with his flexible shell. Splinter humphed and spun the chain around, but Leo ducked. Leo took a ninja star from his belt and Splinter's eyes followed it from when it came from the front of Leo's belt. Leo put his free hand behind his shell and pulled out another ninja star, and threw it so it would hit Splinter in the back. Donnie, who had beat Mikey, figured out his plan and smiled, shaking his head with a fond smile as Mikey looked on confusedly. Splinter felt the shuriken hit him and was glad it hadn't gone deeper than skin as he turned around, but didn't see anyone there. He turned back around and gasped as a fist connected with his face.

Leo smiled in triumph as Splinter got on one knee, signaling that the fight was over. The master looked up at his son. "Very good, Leonardo. You have succeeded," he congratulated as Leo helped him up.

Donnie stood against Leo, a bit unnerved by the fact that he'd beaten Splinter in those few minutes. Leo smirked confidently.

"Hajime!"

Leo charged at Donnie, who gulped. The genius dodged out of the way, but Leo anticipated this and kicked him from the back. Donnie was sent forward, and he groaned, frustrated. He used his bō staff to hit Leo in the carapace and then kicked him. Leo smirked and flat-out tackled Donnie, causing the genius to squawk in surprise. Splinter shook his head fondly as Mikey broke out in hysterics.

Leo helped the genius up, and Donnie gave him a thumbs-up.

"You are all dismissed. Leonardo, please come here."

Leo inwardly rolled his eyes as his brothers 'oohed' in a teasing way. Leo kneeled in front of his teacher.

"Leonardo, please tell Raphael that he is not excused from evening training. And congratulations on winning the sparring matches. You do not have to do any flips."

"Hai, Sensei. Arigatōgozaimashita. (Thank you.)" the blue-clad sword-wielder said as he left, bowing on his way out.

Leo made a bee-line to Raph's room and unlocked the door and cautiously opened it...

And fell down as the door opened and slammed him in the face. He held his nose and looked up at his brother. Raph chuckled as he tossed an ice-pack at his brother's already bruised plastron. "Oops," the hothead said smugly as Leo stood up, rubbing his plastron with one hand while putting the ice-pack on his face with the other. He stalked to the bathroom and treated his face as he heard Raph arguing with Mikey over the remote.

Leo looked in the mirror at his face. There were many scars there from previous battles, along with the one with Shredder during the Invasion on the back of his head. Now his face was also bruised, helping his already (self-proclaimed) ugly face become oven uglier.

He swore, if it could get worse, it's be as ugly as Donnie after he'd been stung on Dregg's planet.

Once his nose had stopped bleeding, Leo took the ice-pack and put it in the freezer in Donnie's lab, and then made his way to the living room, where Raph had taken custody of the remote and was watching  _Lights Out;_ how, Leo didn't know. Mikey was hiding under a pillow, and Donnie was listening to music through headphones on his laptop while playing a game that Leo didn't recognize. Leo sat down nest to Raph, who glanced at him before turning back to his movie.

"You aren't excused from evening training," the blue-clad leader finally said with crossed arms.

"Of course."

Leo got in a lotus position and closed his eyes, arms still crossed over his chest. Raph rolled his eyes.

 _Leo walked around on the astral plane, admiring the sheer beauty of it all. He saw a door out of nowhere. He sighed, rolling his eyes and opening it. He_ had _to. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything in the real world until he did._

_"Hurry, Saki! We have no time!"_

_Leo hung his head as he leaned against the doorway, watching as Shredder started running and Splinter got out from under the Triceraton. Splinter was so close to reaching it, and then..._

**_SHING!_ **

_Leo watched on sadly as he and his past brother's screamed and ran towards Splinter. The door closed, and Leo sighed, then tried to erase this experience from his head as he always did, even if it was futile._

_If only he could just forget about it, then maybe the damned door would go away. Splinter was back, perfectly fine. Leo walked around a bit more and found a picture of Tang Shen. He picked it up and smiled. She always seemed to calm him down, even if she wasn't actually there. He decided to end his meditation and-_

"Ow!"

The leader rubbed his arm and glared at his hotheaded brother, who smiled smugly. "Mikey's got lunch on its way."

"Already?"

"Uh, yeah.  _Lights Out_ has been over for, like, 45 minutes," the hothead said. Leo internally rolled his eyes. Raph tended to get overly-sarcastic and even angrier and rebellious when he was hungover. Like, mega-rebellious.

Mikey interrupted them by bringing in 5 (2 for him) pizza boxes and announcing that 'PIZZA'S HERE!'

Leo caught his pizza box and Raph caught his own, but then took a slice of Leo's broccoli pizza. Leo looked on confusedly, as Raph, even though he'd never tried it, had deemed broccoli pizza as 'the most disgusting and pointless pizza ever'. Now he was trying to eat it. Well, there's a first time for everything, right?

Raph put a small portion of the pizza in his mouth, and spit it out, throwing the piece of pizza on the floor, to which Leo dove after it, because, there was no point in wasting a perfectly good pizza, right?

Raph spat on the ground. "Damn, Leo! You've been eating shit!"

Mikey let out a stifled giggle, causing Leo to blush a little as he took a bite of his pizza.

 _'Why does he always make it a goal in his day to embarrass me?!'_  the leader thought to himself as he got back up on the bench and moved further away from his hungover brother.

Donnie hid in his laptop as he chewed on his pizza. Leo just ate his pizza as he grabbed the remote out of Raph's hand, causing the hothead to cross his arms with a scowl on his face. Leo switched the channel to the news, then to  _Chris Bradford and his 2Ruff Crew._ He ate another piece of his pizza and went to get drinks for everyone (Soda!), and they sat there in an awkward peace for the next few hours, at one point switching to an old movie,  _School of Rock._

"My sons, it is going to be time for evening training in 30 minutes," Splinter's voice rang out from the dojo.

"Thanks, Sensei!" Leo called out, finishing his last slice of pizza. Mikey had taken one from him, and he was grateful because it meant that he wouldn't have to eat the whole thing. He was kinda stuffed.

**_BELCH!_ **

All eyes were on Leo, who smiled and punched his chest. "Well, that was bound to happen," he joked weakly, grabbing his pizza box and folding it up, then bringing it to the kitchen to be put in the garbage. He looked around at the mess and shook his head, putting a 20-minute timer on his T-Phone and took out a wet rag, wiping down the counter and table from Raph's liquor binge last night, no doubt. He swept the room and then mopped, then, with a smile, took the 'CAUTION, WET FLOOR' sign that Donnie had found and repaired and put it at the entrance of the kitchen.

His alarm went off, and the blue-clad leader turned it off, then ran to the dojo, his brothers following. Splinter smiled as his sons came running into the dojo.

"Tonight, my sons, we will be meditating."

Everyone, even Leo, groaned.

"Aww, but Master Splinter-!" Mikey started, but then yelled out as Splinter's tail whipped his feet out from under him.

"No arguments, or else you will owe 20 flips. Understood?"

"Yep!"

"Totally!"

"Absolutely!"

"*chuckles* Good. Now come, it is time for training."

All of the turtles, Leo helping Mikey up first, followed Splinter to the tree and all sat down in lotus positions. Leo fidgeted subtly as they all took their deep breaths, Splinter entering the astral plane while the others fell asleep, or just faked.

Leo didn't actually go to the astral plane, not wanting to witness Splinter's death once more. Mikey snored, and the leader smiled and shook his head, then shook the short-banded turtle.

"Mikey," he whispered, not wanting to disturb Splinter.

Raph opened an eye, then rolled his eyes at seeing that Leo wasn't meditating. Leo inwardly groaned, knowing that he'd get an ear-full of this later.

Mikey opened an eye and looked around with it, then looked at Leo and smiled weakly. "Just stay awake. We'll be done soon, then you can go make us dinner," the oldest turtle told his brother. Mikey nodded and stayed in his lotus position, but had his eyes open.

Donnie opened his right eye, and when he saw no one else meditating, he huffed quietly.

"This... is gonna take a while," the genius told himself, glancing at Splinter. He then yelled and fell back as Splinter's eyes opened, and they all scrambled back out of pure instinct.

Splinter glared at all of them. "Why are you all sitting there and not meditating?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice; Leo knew this was the calm before the storm.

"Um, uh," Mikey stumbled as he scooted back even more.

"It's my fault, Master Splinter," Leo said. This was sort of he truth, which was why he didn't stutter.

"I find this hard to believe. Donatello, why is nobody meditating?"

"Um..." Donnie looked in Leo's direction. Leo nodded, signalling his younger brother to agree with him. "It... was Leo, Sensei. He was, um," the genius broke off for a second, glancing at his leader.

 _"Distracting us by making faces,"_ Leo mouthed, as he was facing Donnie at an angle that Splinter supposedly couldn't see him from.

"Distracting us by making faces," Donnie mirrored.

Splinter nodded, then turned to his oldest. "Now, what did you really do?" he asked. Leo smiled weakly.

"I wasn't meditating, and they got mad at me, I guess."

Raph growled lowly.

Leo rolled his eyes as Splinter pondered what he'd said. "Very well. All of you, 20 flips. Now."

All of the turtles groaned simultaneously. They all stood up and got in a line, a safe distance from each other, and then started their flips, Raph glaring at Leo the whole time while Leo did everything he could to look away.

When they were done, Leo fled from the dojo with Raphael in pursuit. "Why you little!"

" ** _I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WROOOOOONNNNGGG!_** _"_ the blue-clad turtle yelled as he locked himself in Donnie's lab. Raph was pounding on the door as Mikey tried to restrain him. Donnie ran to his room for cover from his hungover brother.

Leo hid under a cot in the lab as Raph pounded on the door still; the leader prayed that his pissed brother wasn't thinking straight enough to-

_CLICK_

"Kuso," the katana-wielder muttered as his younger brother came stomping in, face red in anger. Mikey had given up completely and was now in the kitchen making dinner.

Leo hid in his shell, but then felt himself being picked up and shaken. He popped out of his shell and slapped his brother in the face. Raph retaliated by punching, but Leo ducked. The leader then grabbed his brother's hands and looked at him in the eyes. Raph looked at him, the looked away. His brother had a calming effect on him through his eyes, and Raph didn't even want to know how. Leo met his brother's eyes again.

"Raph. Raph, look at me.  _Look at me,_ " Leo begged. Raph sighed and looked at his brother, who looked back at him solemnly. "What did I do?"

"Hmm, let me think: You snuck out this morning, you were distracting all of us when we were supposed to be meditating, which got us in trouble, let me eat that shit you call pizza, and now you won't stop looking at me like that and I hate that please stop doing that," the hothead got off track as Leo hesitantly let go of his brother.

"I also got you out of training, let you probably illegally watch a movie on TV, 'cuz we don't have prime channels, I cleaned up after your liquor binge, didn't tell Splinter that you bruised my face even though I'm  _sure_  he noticed, it's YOUR fault you ate the pizza, and I took the blame for the meditation," Leo said, crossing his arms.

Raph put a finger up, and then visibly deflated and put it down. He then growled again and left, and Leo thanked the good Lord that his brother hadn't stomped because he didn't know if he'd be able to take that right now...

" _ **DINNER**_!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen as Leo had just started walking out. Leo rubbed his left temple and went to the kitchen. Not seeing Raph yet, the leader took it upon himself to slap Mikey in the head. Mikey glared at him as he handed his brother a bowl of ramen.

"It was quick and I want to get to patrol so it can be over so I can watch TV. Raph had it all day and then you had the remote later. There's a  _Crognard_  marathon that starts at 9. Now hurry up and eat!" the hyper-active turtle yelled as he pushed his brother to the table. Leo chuckled in a high voice and ate his soup. Raph and Donnie came in a few moments later and each slapped Mikey in the head, and then Splinter came in and hit his most youthful son in the head with his cane. At this point, Mikey was whining at them, and Leo covered his ears.

When everyone was done with their food, Leo told Splinter they were going on patrol, then they had to wait for Mikey to use the bathroom even though  _why didn't he do that earlier?_

They all made their way up to a rooftop, and Leo smiled. "Well, what do you guys wanna do?"

"NINJA TAG!"

Leo shushed his brothers. "OK, it's unanimous. Ninja tag it is,  _but_ in teams. Who's turn is it to decide?"

"Mine!" Mikey called, putting his hand up.

"OK, Mikey, you pick teams."

"I wanna be with Donnie!"

Leo groaned and looked at Raph, who glared right back.

"Alright. Me and Raph will, um," Leo trailed off, looking at Raph and silently telling him to decide. Raph nodded his head, signalling that he wanted to be It. "Me and Raph will be It," Leo finished.

Mikey and Donnie immediately took off in the same direction. Leo and Raph looked at each other, then turned away from each other to count to 20, and then they took off in the same direction their brothers had gone in. They sped it up when they saw Donnie hopping down a fire escape. Donnie gasped and hid behind a dumpster, and Leo looked at Raph with a devious expression. He put a finger to his lips and silently jumped down, and made his steps sound like they were away from the dumpster while he was actually walking towards it.

The leader smiled deviously and jumped on top of the lid. "BOO!"

Donatello screamed and hit his head on the wall behind him. "Owwie."

"Where's Mikey?" Leo asked in a voice that his brothers could never withstand; they called it his 'do-it-or-you're-dead' voice, and Leo was completely fine with it.

"He - He's, um, behind a vent on the rooftop," the genius muttered, pointing to the building behind him.

Leo smiled and tipped an imaginary hat, then he followed Raph up the building and put his finger to his lips again as they snuck to the vent. Leo smiled and tapped Mikey on the nose, and then both of the older turtles sped away. Mikey groaned/whined all in one and he and his immediate older brother sped after them, growing madder with each laugh they heard.

Leo smiled at Raph, who looked back at him with a smirk, when the leader sudden;y stopped. Raph noticed this too late and nearly fell off the building. Instead, his foot got caught in between two poles in a fire escape, and Leo flinched as he heard a pop. Raph groaned in pain and Leo went onto the fire escape.

"Um, Raph?"

The hothead looked up at him with a pained and yet angry expression. "Yeah."

"Um, you good?"

" ** _NO!_** "

"Touchy, touchy. Mikey and Donnie should be here in a few minutes, if that. They - Donnie'll help you and I'll keep on look-out.

"Greetings, freak."

_'Oh, sore o subete nejikomu (Screw it all)."_

"Hello, Rahzar." The leader turned to face his enemies. "... And Fishface. And Tiger Claw. And all of the Foot-bots. What is it, 7?"

"8," Rahzar answered, before growling. "That's not the point!"

"Get him!" Tiger Claw yelled, and all of the Foot-bots attacked Leo while Rahzar, Fishface, and the tiger hung back for the right time. Leo's eyes widened, but he decided to hold off the feeling of déjà vu for later. He slashed 2 of the Bots and kicked one from behind. He stabbed 3 right through in a row. 2 more... He spun-kicked both of the remaining robots, and smiled triumphantly. The loss of this distraction caused his mind to wander back to what he'd been reminded of...

_No..._

_No, please, Lord, don't do this to me._

_The Invasion._

_No._

_No._

**_No._ **

**_No!_ **

He couldn't deal with this; he couldn't.

He was hyperventilating.

He couldn't show weakness in front of his enemies.

But, he couldn't control himself...

He distantly heard someone calling his name, but he didn't respond, he couldn't...

"Attack!"

Leo snapped out of it partly, but he still wasn't thinking clearly. As if on auto-pilot, his body fought Rahzar, and threw him into Fishface, who had been approaching. He snapped out of it a bit more when TC attacked him, but then the sudden attack was ended, and he looked deftly to the side to see Mikey fighting the tiger. The leader took a pellet of blinding powder from his belt and threw it it Tiger Claw, and Mikey used the opportunity to knock out the tiger. TC went down, and Mikey kicked the unconscious bodies of Rahzar and Fishface, then ran to his brother, who was now on his knees and trying to keep his breath under control.

Raph tried to look up at Leo, but was scolded by Donatello. "Do you  _want_ to damage your ankle more?!"

"No, but Leo-!"

"I'm worried about him too, but you and I'll just have to wait it out. Noooooww, I think you're almost out... There!  _ **AHHHHHHHH**_!"

Raph fell on top of his brother, and they both crashed on top of the fire escape.

"Guys, get up here! I think Leo's having a panic attack!"

"WHAT?!"

Donnie grabbed Raph on his shell and he jumped them up to the rooftop, where Leo was holding his chest, muttering to himself. "No... N-No, it's just me..."

Donnie kneeled down next to Leo. "Hey buddy. What's just you?"

"They-they did this on purpose..."

"What?" Donnie asked in a soothing voice.

"They staged the whole fight... To make it like the one at The Invasion..." Leo said shakily.

Donnie's eyes widened, and he looked at Raph, who looked right back at him with a worried expression as he leaned on Mikey.

* * *

The trip home was quite silent. They'd decided that Leo and Raph weren't in any shape to jump across rooftops, so they took the sewers. Donnie walked next to the near-stricken brother, who just walked silently with wide eyes. When they got home, Leo walked to his room and locked the door.

Donnie grimaced as he saw the condition of Raphael's ankle. "Um, can you try to wiggle your toes?"

Raph did so, but then gasped in pain as agony flared up his leg. "Yeah, that's not happening."

"Hmm. It seems like you have a fractured ankle. You'll have to use a crutch for 6 weeks, and then no training for another 3."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, Raph, but I'm the certified genius here, not you. Now, I'll leave you here for the night."

Raph growled. "Whatever. Just gimme some of my pizza from earlier. I had a couple slices left."

Mikey left, but Donnie stayed in his chair and started looking at something on the computer.

* * *

The Lair was silent. Leo was asleep in bed, Mikey had passed out on the bench and Raph was in the lab with a sleeping Donnie. The hothead stood up, and, not having his crutch yet, hopped out of the lab. He looked at Mikey for a second and went over to turn off the TV, and then made his way to the bedrooms. He wen to Leo's bedroom, and opened the door a little.

Leo was twisting and turning in his bed, and Raph flipped across the room and landed on his good foot, then rubbed his leader's shell. Leo stopped his jerking movements after a few minutes, and by then Raph was sitting on the bed because his leg was tired. "Leo?" the sai-wielder asked.

Leo turned towards his brother and opened one eye. Seeing his brother, he sat up a little bit, rubbing his eye. "Hey, bro. What's up?" he yawned.

"I, um, I just wanted to, um..."

"What? You can say it?"

"Apologize," Raph muttered, though to Leo it almost sounded like humming.

"Repeat that?"

"Apologize," Raph said in the exact same tone."

"Once more?"

"Apologize!" Raph whisper-yelled.

Leo rubbed his ear. "OK. For what?"

"For being a jerk all day. I was just, my head hurt, and-"

"Raph. It's fine. Really. You were hungover."

Raph smiled. "Thanks, Leo."

"Now, you need to get back to bed. Are you staying in Donnie's lab?"

"Um, yeah, but I don't wanna walk all the way back to the lab."

"Well,then you have 2 options; A, you let me carry you to the lab bridal style, which neither of us want to happen, I assure you, and B, just bunk in here for the night. I think the lashing we'll get from Donnie will be a good exchange opposed to the first option."

"Yeah, B."

"OK, I'll just scoot over, and... There. Night, Raph."

Raph was on the inside of the bed, so he couldn't fall. Their shells were facing each other. "Night, Leo."

And that's how the pissed Donatello found them the next morning. "RAPHAEL!"


End file.
